


Rosie

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Mycroft, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Mary and John have an agreement. Rosie doesn't go on cases.





	

“My, what are you doing here?” Greg was genuinely puzzled to see the British Government walk onto the floor of his division. He spared a quick word and a nod at the sergeant with whom he had been speaking, dismissing the man. 

“Your text indicated you needed my presence. I came as quickly as I could.” Mycroft replied he now puzzled by Greg’s greeting.

“I didn’t text you.” The DI pulled out his phone and groaned. Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, I meant that for Anthea.”

“Well, I am sure I can do whatever you needed Anthea to do. Though, why you are requesting my PA’s assistance is still a mystery.”

“Ah… It just seemed something she would be better at.” Mycroft looked at Greg incredulously. Greg tried to be clear. “It’s just she’s a ‘she’ and…”

“Gregory, stop there and explain what is needed.” Mycroft interrupted.

Running a hand through his silver hair ruffling it, the DI sighed. “I’ll explain as we walk.” He led Mycroft down a corridor. “I called Sherlock about the case I caught this morning. John came along.”

“Of course,” Mycroft agreed.

“With Rosie.”

“Ah. Did my brother go haring off and John, wishing to follow, leave his infant daughter with you?” 

“That’s what I like about you. You catch on quick.” Greg grinned at Mycroft with a twinkle in his eye.

Mycroft smiled back at his partner. “Naturally. You also realize that you don’t need to explain that Mary is having a spa day with Janine and Mrs. Hudson is spending the week with her sister.”

“Know it all.” Greg responded cheerfully, then sighed. “I hoped Anthea would have a better solution than having Rosie spend the day at New Scotland Yard.” Greg stopped at a conference room door. 

“Who has dear Rosamund now?” Mycroft asked.

“Donovan.”

“Donovan? That woman has not a maternal bone in her body. Good Lord, Gregory. What were you thinking?” Mycroft looked horrified.

“I…”

“They are in here, I assume.” Mycroft opened the door to find Donovan holding a squalling baby at arms length desperately shushing her. Mycroft shot Greg an ‘I told you so’ look and stalked over the sergeant.

“Do hand over the child now and perhaps no one will suffer permanent damage.” Mycroft reached for the baby and expertly cuddled her close, murmuring softly to the crying infant. The wails slowed to soft hiccups and then stopped completely within a minute. The DI and his sergeant looked on, mouths agape. Mycroft gently swayed side to side. “It’s all in the handling,” smirked Mycroft.

“Hmmpf,” huffed Donovan. “I suppose next you’ll tell me she needs a diaper change.”

“Well, yes. But even you would have known that if you had held her properly.” Mycroft snipped at the sergeant. He turned back to coo at Rosie.

Greg sighed. “You can go Sergeant.” She headed for the door. “Donovan.” Her boss’s voice stopped her. “Thank you.” They exchanged a glance, and she nodded before leaving the room to return to her work.

Mycroft, meanwhile, had located the diaper bag. “Gregory please lay out the changing pad.” Greg took over the bag and acted as Mycroft’s first assist as the British Government swiftly and efficiently changed the baby’s diaper. “So much nicer to be out of that squashy nappy, isn’t it?” he hummed softly. Smiling he leaned over and blew a gentle raspberry on little Rosie’s tummy. She giggled and wriggled. Mycroft refastened her clothing and picked her back up. “Do you have a car seat?” he asked Greg as he continued to beam at Rosie.

“I’m sorry, what?” Greg was trying to recover from the sight of his partner cooing over a baby.

Mycroft looked over at Greg. “A car seat. I will need a one. I believe there should be one or two around here.”

“Are you taking her?” Greg asked still feeling stunned.

“Obviously. Though I know you to be capable of caring for Rosamund, you are too busy. Your staff is incapable of handling a baby. While I am busy, I am more than capable of taking care of Rosamund and fulfilling my duties.” Mycroft studied her as she chewed on her fingers and she studied him back. He addressed Rosie. “I believe you will be quite welcome at my next meeting, though we will need to find you a more appropriate outfit.”

Rosie babbled and reached up to grasp Mycroft’s long nose. Greg, wide-eyed and grinning, watched the oh-so-posh and formal man make a huge show of fake sneezing and play a round of ‘who’s got my nose’. Greg reckoned the baby was as amused as he was if her chortles were anything to go by. 

Gently removing Rosie’s fingers from his face, Mycroft firmly said, “That is enough of that game. We have clothes shopping to do before we have tea with a old friend.” Sighing, Rosie and began to chew on her fingers. “Yes, I agree. No purple.”

Greg chuckled, amazed. “It’s like you speak ‘baby’.”

Mycroft glanced over toward his partner. “Gregory, we all spoke ‘baby’ at one point. I simply did not forget.”

The older man laughed. “Of course you didn’t.” The DI shook his head. “You aren’t really taking her to see the Queen?”

“Why yes. Her majesty is unlikely to mind, given she has had children, grandchildren and great grandchildren.” Rosie burbled and Mycroft returned his attention to the infant in his arms. “Hmm… I suspect there are some toys that Charlotte and George have left behind. But you will need to nap after we shop if you wish to stay awake for our visit.” Rosie made a discontented noise, but it didn’t persist. Mycroft turned to the DI. “Gregory, would you be so kind as to carry the diaper bag to my car for us?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll check at the desk for a car seat on our way.” Greg moved closer to Mycroft and the baby. He looked down at the contented infant nestled securely in his lover’s arms. Extending his index finger the older man tickled the back of her hand. Rosie grabbed his finger, holding it tight. “You ever wished to have a baby of your own, My?” Greg asked as he smiled at the child.

“Good Lord, no.” Mycroft answered promptly. “My life does not allow it.” He paused and swallowed. “Though I do not mind having the opportunity to play the doting uncle.”

Greg could hear the emotion behind Mycroft’s words. Greg turned his head and kissed the younger man’s cheek.

“Gregory, not in front of the baby,” Mycroft quietly admonished.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several months ago and a recent trailer made me think it was was a good time to post this. I did have to change the baby's name in my story, now that John and Mary's child officially has a name. I think Mycroft would be a very good babysitter given his stellar observational skills and his intense protective streak. There is a brief nod to TAB with my hint at Greg being a touch of a chauvinist. This is not brit picked, so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
